one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Liu Kang vs Mercury Black (Mortal Kombat vs RWBY)
Liu Kang vs Mercury Black One Minute Melee Season 1 Episode 20 (Mortal Kombat vs RWBY) ' ' Liu Kang vs Mercury Black is the upcoming 20th episode of Season 1 by ZombieSlayer23. ' ' Mercury stared at the dead body of Ruby Rose. “Well, someone deserves a star for this.” said Mercury as he walked away. Suddenly, a trash can lid was flying at Mercury. Mercury kicked the lid in half, and looked who threw it. Their stood Liu Kang, brave and proud. “Your kicks are impressive, but not good enough. I challenge you to a fight.” said Liu Kang. “Hehehehe.HAHAHAHA! This is going to be fun!” said Mercury as he put his fists in front of his face. “You sound so sure.” said Liu. “You're funny. For that, I might let you live. But otherwise…..” said Mercury. Mercury front flipped in front of Liu and landed a kick in Liu’s leg. “DIE!!!!” yelled Mercury. MK AND RWBY!!!!!!!! WHO WILL WIN?! ' ' FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' ' 60… ' ' Mercury quickly kicked Liu into the air, and then punched Liu into the trash. “HAHAHAHA! TOO EASY!” yelled Mercury as he ran at the trash. When Mercury looked in the trash, Liu was gone. “WHAT?!” shouted Mercury as he felt a kick in the back. Mercury quickly kicked behind him, and then punched Liu in the face. ' ' 50... ' ' Liu grabbed Mercury by the chest and chucked him into the wall. Mercury quickly grabbed a trash can lid and chucked it at Liu. Liu kicked the trash can back at Mercury, and Mercury dodged the lid. Mercury then grabbed Liu’s leg and chucked it at the wall. Liu flew into the wall, and then got up. ' ' 40… ' ' Mercury grabbed Liu by the face and chucked him into the air, and then Mercury flipped and kicked Liu so far into the air, Liu flew all the way to China. Liu quickly watched as Mercury ran at Liu, and when Mercury was in reach, Liu kicked Mercury onto the Golden Gate Bridge. Mercury ruffly landed on one of the wires on the Bridge, and Liu landed safely on the top. ' ' 30… ' ' Mercury got up and punched Liu in the face. Liu then grabbed Mercury by the face and threw him on a rock…… and below it was lava. Liu landed on the same rock as Mercury, and quickly kneed Mercury in the face. Mercury grabbed Liu by the throat and smashed him into the rock. ' ' 20… ' ' Liu got up and kicked Mercury in the face. Mercury then grabbed another rock and chucked it at Liu. Liu dodged the rock and ran at Mercury. Liu kicked Mercury into the air, and then grabbed his head and smashed it to the ground. ' ' 10… ' ' Mercury grabbed Liu by the throat and threw him to the ground. Liu quickly tripped Mercury to the ground and kicked him in the face. Mercury grabbed Liu’s arms and put them behind Liu’s back. Mercury then kicked Liu into the lava. K.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mercury looked at the floating, dead corpse of Liu Kang. “That’s disappointing.” said Mercury as he walked off. ' ' THIS MELEE’S VICTORY GOES TO…. MERCURY BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles